Violet and meeting her dad
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Violet is dawn's and Paul's daughter. But Dawn died after giving birth to her and she doesn't know Paul's her dad. when she meets him. things start to come together. Review but no flames Very bad Summary and title OC/OC
1. my birthday

**Me: Heya guys here is my third pokemon story. Disclaimer I do not own pokemon but I won all new characters in this story.**

I laid the flowers gently on the ground. It was my mother's favourite flowers. White roses. I never found out why as she died just giving birth after me. I never knew about my dad. So I got raised by my Mum's friend and her husband and their twins. I looked at the grave.

_Dawn Hikari_

_Cruelly taken giving birth to her wonderful child_

_1977-1995_

"I'm sorry." My voice just barley above a whisper. Seeing this grave always made me feel bad. I also hated by the fact that I was a _child_. Whoever made this gravestone obviously forgot the fact that I am a GIRL and not even a child. It was my thirteenth birthday and I felt sad. Weird isn't it? My mum died ten minutes after giving birth to me.

I watched the sun rise and decided to head back to the house. Knowing that everyone else would be awake soon I crept into my house. We had only lived here for a week and I was the only one who had unpacked my stuff. I opened the window and crept into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Surprise." Rosanne and Jackson came running into my room and jumped onto my bed. Unfortunately , landing on me.

"GET OFF!!" I yelled at them. They hurried off me while apologizing. I smiled as they gave me my presents. I didn't open them however, I waited until everyone was in the room every year before opening them. I stood up and looked at my outfit. I was still in my travelling outfit. A dark purple jumper and blue denim shorts. I pulled my shoulder length, purple hair back in a ponytail and walked out the room. I slid the banister crashing into Drew, who had just gotten up.

"Sorry, Drew." I said and looked over at May who was so busy cooking breakfast that she didn't notice me falling. May and Drew were in their early thirties and were my adopted parents and had been ever since I was born. May had Brown hair and Blue eyes while Drew had green hair and green eyes. They had both been co-ordinators and were rivals. They both refused to admit they liked each other until they were eighteen.

"Here Violet. I made your favourite. Waffles." May said while handing me a plate of waffles as I sat down at the table. I rolled my eyes as Rosanne and Jackson stuffed their faces. Rosanne looked a lot like Drew While Jackson looked a lot like May except with green eyes.

"Are Misty and Ash coming?" Jackson asked.

"Yes along with Jake." I blushed at Jake's name. I had a crush on him for ages but he was to dense to realise. Thankfully.

" Aw look. Violet's blushing" Rosanne said while giggling.

"Am not."

"Your blushing. Don't deny it. You LOVE Jake." I had had enough of that. Sure what she said was right but no way would I admit it. I grabbed the golden syrup bottle and aimed it at her.

"Violet. Rosanne. Stop it."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to train for a while. I'll only be in the park." I said as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders. Luxio needed some training. I ran to the park.

The park was quiet when I arrived. I passed through the gate that said: Veilstone city's Public Park. Only people were doing their morning jogs. I smiled as I went to my usual spot.

I pulled out Luxio's poke ball and released her. She smiled as she chased her tail. I was going to kill Skitty for that. She had been spending way too much time with that skitty.

"Stop It luxio." I said. Luxio stopped immediately. I smiled at her.

"Remember we are going to Johto in two months. We need to be prepared to challenge the gym leaders there." Luxio looked at me with a confident look in her eyes.

"Good. Now let's see you battle against… Grotle." I said releasing Grotle. We trained for a while. Coming up with new tactics.

" All right." I said pumping my fist in the air. "we are so going to beat Jake next time we see him." With that comment Grotle and luxio smirked at me.

"What?" I asked them then I realised what they were thinking.

"NO I DON'T LOVE JAKE!" I yelled at them as they shook their heads at me.

"Oh I'm lying then." I asked. They nodded their head and luxio grabbed my bag and ran away with it. I chased her around the park until she dropped the bag at someone's feet. I looked up only to find Brendan and Sarah's(Made her up she's drew's other sister.).) son looking at me.

"Oh. Hi Neil." I said standing up and brushing the dirt of my denim shorts.

"Hi…Roxanne." Neil smirked as he said my real name. I hated that name. It reminded me of mum because Roxanne means Dawn. Neil had been my rival ever since we started travelling. He was a lot like his mum when she was younger (according to Drew) but looked a lot like his dad. He was a trainer and I always lost against him in battles and he never let me forget it.

"Stop calling me that Neil." I said returning my pokemon, grabbed my bag and walked away. Neil unfortunately he followed me.

" Sorry… Roxy." He said smirking. He knew I would normally hit him but today was an exception.

"Stop it." I repeated and closed my eyes.

"Aww. You're no fun today."

" Neil you know why I am like this." Neil then remembered it was my birthday.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled at him. We walked in silence until he started annoying me again.

"Roxanne. Roxy. Roxy. Roxanne." He chanted for a few minutes until I lost my self-control. I dropped my bag and punched him right in the face. He kicked me back and I tackled him to the ground. We didn't get very far in the fight

"Alright that's enough." Said a familiar voice. I looked over to where I heard the voice come from. It was Reggie. He often looked after my pokemon for me while I was travelling with different teams. We looked alike but I had been told I was not related to him. I smiled and got off Neil. Neil ran off grinning.

" See you at your birthday party." Reggie looked at me surprised. I smiled at him.

"Oi. Reggie. I need a place to stay." I heard a cold voice say. I looked to my left and saw a man in his early thirties walking up the road with a torterra behind him. The man had purple hair like Reggie's but lighter and cold black eyes. They looked familiar.

"Hey Paul. You can stay." I heard Reggie sigh. The man, Paul stared at me. I stared back somehow recognising him. I must have seen him on TV.

**That's chapter 1 done now only so many to go. Only one word lest. RREEEEEEEEEVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW.**


	2. Pokemon and shopping

**Me: Hi guys doing the disclaimer today is drum roll please…. Rosanne**

**Rosanne: I refuse to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I won't give you that dress that you really want.**

**Rosanne: The green one?**

**Me: Yep. Now do the disclaimer or you will never have the dress in this story or any other ones that I decide to put you in.**

**Rosanne: Fine. Twilight and pokemon queen does not own pokemon but owns me, Violet, Jackson, Neil, Clare and Jake.**

**Me: Enjoy**

I looked at Reggie, instantly seeing the resemblance between him and the man called Paul. They were brothers.

"Reggie how's Empoleon?" I asked. Reggie looked at me.

"She's fine. You can visit her if you want along with pachirsu, buneary, ambipom and piloswine." They weren't my pokemon they were mum's. I obtained them after she died. However after I started my journey I left them with Reggie so that I could start from scratch.

I walked towards Reggie's garden and looked back at Reggie. He hadn't moved. My face filled with confusion. He usually came with me.

"Aren't you coming Reggie?" I asked

"No, actually I've to run to the gym and help Maylene with training her pokemon. Paul can go with you. " Reggie walked off while me and Paul went into the garden.

"Guys I'm here." I yelled. In a second , I was surrounded by the five pokemon. I reached into my bag and pulled out my poffins. They cheered happily as I gave them their favourite flavours. After they finished eating they looked up and saw Paul. They all started growling at him.

"Hey stop growling." They stopped growling instantly and looked apologetically at me.

"Sorry about that." I turned to Paul.

"Hmph. What pathetic pokemon you have." My eyes narrowed.

"They're not pathetic and they're my mum's pokemon not mine."

"Then why isn't she looking after them. Is she such a poor trainer that she has her daughter look after her pokemon." I snapped. I ran towards him trying to punch him. He held me back by putting his hand on my forehead while I tried to move forward.

"Don't you there insult my dead mother. Don't you there call her pokemon pathetic." Paul looked at me shocked. My phone rang and I answered it. I walked away to another part of the garden to visit the team I used for hoenn.

"Vi. Where are you." It was Clare. She was the daughter of Drew's twin sister Alice and her husband Sam. She had jet black, curly hair and hazel eyes. She had a talent of coming up with crazy plans.

"Hey Clare. Are you helping everyone throw the surprise party?" I asked

"How did you know."

"It was pretty obvious. I saw your cousins putting up the posters in the town square."

"Oh. Do you know the theme?"

"Nope it wasn't on the poster."

"They're smarter than I thought."

"You sound almost surprised at that."

"Yeah well.. Happy Birthday."

"You're coming over to distract me aren't you?"

"Yep. Where are you?"

"In Reggie's garden. Visiting my pokemon and they seem to know it's my birthday."

"See you there." the phone was silent after that. I sighed as I walked to the gate. Knowing how Clare was going to arrive.

"What are you doing." Paul asked with a suspicious look on his face. He obviously thought that was releasing the pokemon into the wild. I opened the gate.

"Letting Clare in." I said as I stepped to the side and patted my rapidash I had recently obtained.

"3,2,1. Hi clare. Hi Rose." I said as they came zooming in crashing into a snorlax. I sweat dropped.

"Guess who we saw?" They said smirks planted on their faces. Before I could reply they yelled at exact time.

"JAKE KETCHUM. Your boyfriend."

"JAKE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND." I yelled back at them.

"Anyway guess where we going." Rosanne said.

"Shopping." I said rolling my eyes jumping on my rapidash.

"Are you finally giving in to us having to force you to go shopping?"

"Nope I'm merely getting a head start so you can't catch me." I said while Rapidash started galloping. Unfortunaly I forgot they had arcanine. They caught me within ten seconds and dragged me to the shops.

"Hang on a minute. I need my bag." Clare held up my bag. Shoot my only other excuse to escape the terrors of shopping had gone. I looked back to say bye to Paul but he was already gone.

I flew forward and fell off arcanine. I looked up and found we were at 'Fashion tango'. it was a good place to shop for dresses if you were a dancer. I used to go here a lot when I was training to be a dancer but I quit a few years ago so I could go on my pokemon journey.

Clare and Rosanne both rushed in and looked at all the dresses for ballroom dancers. I went over to the dresses where the Latin dresses were. I gaped in shock as I saw the most amazing dress ever. It had a ebony black top half and a ruby red bottom half. The skirt was knee-length and had a slit in it so you could move easily in it. The top was strapless. I looked at the price 599 poke dollars. I groaned I was never going to afford it.

I moved away from the dresses and went to join Rosanne at shoe section. Instantly I was forced to chose between a pair of Red strap high heels or black strap high heels. I sighed and pointed to the red pair. Rosanne squealed with delight. Before I could ask why Clare called my over to the accessories section and held up a pair of black velvet, elbow-length gloves and I asked if I liked them. I nodded my head slightly suspicious that they were buying me clothes from this store.

I looked outside and saw Reggie and Maylene walking past the store. I ran outside and rushed over to them.

"Hey Violet." Maylene greeted me with a hug. Reggie had obviously informed her it was my birthday.

"How was Paul?" asked Reggie looking at me.

"Okay." I said wrinkling my nose.

"He called you pathetic didn't he?"

"Along the lines of that." I shrugged. After chatting with Maylene about the gym and asking when I could come back to help. I helped Maylene run the gym whenever I take a break from travelling. I started helping her again next week.

"Vi. Come on we're going." I groaned a s I crept back towards Clare and Rosanne. Only one bag was in Rosanne's hand. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Clare had no bags in her hand. Had someone replaced Clare, the queen of shopping? I opened my mouth to ask Clare that question but Rosanne spoke first.

"Come on. We need to go to the beauty salon." I gulped I could handle shopping with them but getting makeover's with them was torture. I dragged on behind them, desperate to escape the torture that awaited me.

**Poor Violet. I feel sorry for her. But anyway review.**


	3. slight preview into Vi's past

Me; Heya guys the special guest today is… Me! I know boring but hey all of my other characters refused to do it as I refused to pay them over 10 pounds. Personally I feel they are lucky enough to be in my stories even though I created them.(sighs) Anyway here's the disclaimer. Twilight and pokemon queen does not own pokemon.

I opened the door to Reggie's house. I was being forced to change here as they were setting up the house. May, Rosanne, Clare, Alice and Misty were all setting up their make-up and hair stuff. I had luckily not been forced to go to the beauty parlour as we were doing all that at Reggie's house. Why Reggie's house I have no idea. But then again all the boys were getting changed at ours so it was wise to actually go to Reggie's. Just incase any of the boys tried to take pictures of us and post them on their myspace. It's happened before.

As we didn't go to the beauty salon and wasn't allowed to go anywhere else, I went to the park again. This time I didn't train my pokemon but instead jogged round the park a couple of time. While I was jogging I was thinking about mum. Did she even tell my dad that she was pregnant with me? Or did he abandon her?

I bumped into Ash, Jake's dad, Pokemon master of the Kanto league. I didn't see him until pikachu jumped on my shoulder. I congratulated him on his latest victory for the pokemon league and then he left to get ready for the party.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when umbreon came out of his pokeball. I was forced to chase umbreon around the park until he stopped at an espeon. He snuggled up towards the espeon and started purring. I had instantly realised that it was Jake's espeon. After all Umbreon had been doing that to espeon ever since they were eevee. Jake saw me and we chatted for a while. Mostly about the problems we faced with our pokemon. He mentioned that his totodile wouldn't behave while I mentioned that luxio had started to steal my stuff just to purposely to annoy me. I never blushed until he asked me if I liked anyone. I had to hide my face from him and told him I had to go. It wasn't a lie. I knew that Clare would be mad that I had spent all the time in the park instead of Reggie's house, helping them setting up.

I walked inside and took off my shoes. I peered into the kitchen only to find Paul drinking some water. Deciding to join him, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Shouldn't you ask first." Paul raised his eyebrow at me. It was a statement not a question.

"Shouldn't you? And besides Reggie won't mind." I replied taking a sip of water.

"So why do you live with those two?

"I take it you mean May and Drew? And yes I do live with them."

"That wasn't the question I asked." I took a deep breath. I didn't want to answer this question at all.

"My mum died ten minutes after giving birth to me. I don't even though who my dad is. I know he must have purple hair and black eyes since I have them. My Grandpa dies a few years before I was even born. My gran died a week before I was even born. She died in a car crash. My mum got to name before she died though." Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was obviously the answer he WASN'T looking for.

"What's your name anyway." he bluntly asked.

"Violet but my real names Roxanne Hikari." his eyes widened in shock but before I could ask why I was forced to my doom…. Makeovers and dresses.

Sorry about the short chapter. I now have writers block for this story but don't worry I will overcome it…somehow. Anyway review


	4. special Pauls POV

Paul's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes as Reggie finally completed tying his tie. It was pathetic watching him for ten minutes trying to tie that tie.

"What do you think?" he asked. He was obviously nervous. After all this was his first time dancing with that Pathetic gym leader. He was wearing a black tuxedo like most of the boys. He was also wearing a navy blue tie along with a navy blue mask.

"It's …good." I said. The outfit was pretty plain actually. I heard steps house run down the steps. I looked to my left only seeing it was that pathetic trainers son. James or something. He actually looked a lot like his father. He had the same black hair but had paler skin and blue eyes. He was the only one, who hadn't left yet apart from us. He like Reggie had actually made an effort to look good. He was wearing a white dress tuxedo, with a black tie and had a white rose in his hand. Obviously for that girl. Who was it. Viviane or something like that.

"We need to go now. Otherwise the girls will kill us." He said. I again rolled my eyes as his stomach growled.

"Wait." Reggie said looking at what I was wearing. "You're wearing that?" what was wrong with my outfit. A white shirt, black trousers, black tie and a plain black mask. It was simple and plain I would blend in perfectly. I don't even though why I was forced to go to this stupid party. I only met that girl today. She looked familiar, a lot like Dawn. I shook my head of all thought of that troublesome woman. I don't even know I even went with out with her.

"Paul" Reggie snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. I snapped out my thoughts. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked outside.

"You were thinking about Dawn again weren't you." Jake walked ahead of us, obviously sensing this was a private corner. Me and Reggie remained silent until we were sure he was far way from us as possible.

"Yes." I replied, letting out a sigh. Rubbing my temples I scolded myself for even answering this question. I knew Reggie cared but still I like keeping my emotions to myself.

"You think Violet's your daughter don't you?2 Reggie asked. I didn't know how to answer that. After all her rapidash couldn't outrun an arcanine. Quite pathetic. If I did have a child they wouldn't be that pathetic. On the other hand she had my purple hair and black eyes.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Dawn might have been pregnant when I left her. But that's not possible. But then again the girl did say her last name was Hikari. So what there was probably a lot of people with the last name Hikari. Great I was arguing with myself whether or not that girl was my daughter.

"she's a lot like you Paul. She trains her pokemon almost everyday, but unlike you she actually gives them breaks, like Dawn did. She also enters gym battles like you used to. And she hates shopping. And she also doesn't know her parents, like us." I glared at Reggie at that last comment. He was only five when I was born. It's not my fault our pathetic mother couldn't handle giving birth to me. And that our weak father committed suicide ten years later.

"So what." I snapped at him. "I'll ask Dawn at the party."

"You can't." Reggie said. He didn't want to cause a conflict probably but the look in his eyes was different. It was as if he was sad.

"How?" I demanded.

"She's dead. She died giving birth to Violet." my eyes widened at that comment. Dawn had been dead all these years and no-one told me. Fair enough, I had left Dawn to go to a new region, the Almia region as they had just open Gym's there. But still when I got back no-one told me.

"no-one ever told me." I said. Reggie raised an eyebrow

"You were her ex-boyfriend at the time. You broke her heart by breaking up with her. Why would any of her friends tell you/" he had a point. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted.

"I only found out last week what happened. She just moved here along with one of Dawn's friends and her husband and their children. I saw her visiting the graveyard earlier this morning. We met a few years ago at a breeder's convention. She was with one of her friends. We met and ever since I let her keep her pokemon at mine."

"oh." was all I had to say.

"Why did you even break up with her in the first place? Oh yeah I remember you thought she was cheating on you with Kenny. Just because you caught them hugging." I walked ahead ignoring Reggie. All the evidence proved she was my daughter. But did she know?


	5. Dances and finding out

**Me: hello today doing this disclaimer is.. Jackson**

**Jackson: cool do I get anything?**

**Me: why yes a pokemon egg.**

**Jackson: No money?**

**Me: I'm broke but I got this egg for you.**

**Jackson: Oohh. What will it hatch into?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Jackson: (Huffs)fine Twilight and pokemon queen does not own pokemon but owns Me, Violet, Rosanne… (too me) you own a lot off characters**

**Me: I know. Now enjoy chapter 5**

I could not believe my eyes. No way was this me. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. But she was me. She had my purple hair and cold black eyes. But I was never this beautiful. The red , sequined mask framed her eyes

Her, MY, purple hair had been curled and been put up in a bun with some strands hanging loose. I was hardly wearing any make-up just some lip-gloss. I was wearing the dress I had fallen in love with. The sequins shone in the light. I slid on the high heels I was being forced to wear. _They _wouldn't let me wear my trainers.

"You coming?" Rosanne called walking back up the stairs. I smiled and nodded my head. Even though there was no spotlight on me, I could tell everyone was watching the birthday girl make her entrance.

I recognised some people, but not everyone. Like me they were all wearing masks. Everyone was having fun. Everyone but me. Boys being immature and girls giggling at them but they were still having fun. I was alone. At every party I had been to that involved dancing, I never got asked to dance. Well that's a lie. Sometimes I would dance if I was asked but that was only every ten dances or something So I'd just stand at the sidelines and eat and drink.

I grabbed a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate stick. I dipped the chocolate in the shake and ate it. It was a weird habit of mine but the result was delicious. Apparently mum did that as well when she was still alive. It was weird this was the only sweet thing I would eat. I don't really like sweet food. Never had. Never will.

I smiled as I saw Rosanne dance with her rival, Vince. He always gave her forget-me-nots whenever he left. It was obvious they loved each other. Vince would kind of admit it while Rosanne would just blush when they were asked if they loved each other.

"Want to dance?" I looked round in surprise and saw a boy with black hair and a black bowler's hat held his hand out towards me. He was wearing a white tux and had a black sequined mask that made his blue-green shine. Before I could reply, he dragged me to the very centre of the floor. A song that suited a tango came on (A.N the valentine's dance song form another Cinderella Story) as he put his hand in mine and his other round my waist.

I was only vaguely aware that eyes were on me. I was distracted by how amazing a dancer he was. He was good at leading me and yet letting me shine at the same time. I spun round as he walked away from me. He came back from behind me and the frame was immediately resumed. We continued dancing, until the song ended as I spun and ended up in his arms around my waist.

His eyes. They were so familiar. Like Jake's. but Jake couldn't dance. Could he? Sure we travelled together and I learned what it was like living in Pallet town but he never mentioned any dancing.

My eyes widened in shock as his face cam closer to mine. He was going to kiss me. in front of everyone. I wanted to pull away from his firm gasp. His arms refused to budge. I had never been kissed and now it seemed like I had no choice.

My face, as if acting on it's own leant towards his. I instantly stopped moving. There was only a few centimetres between us now. I couldn't look away from his warm eyes. I wondered what it was like from his point of view. Seeing my cold black eyes. Did they look warm now?

Before I could stop myself, my hands touched his cheeks and pulled him closer. There was only less than a centimetre between our lips now. It felt as though electricity was running up my arms as I felt his warm, intoxicating breath. I felt dizzy but I liked it. My eyes started to close as our lips were just about to touch.

"She has the right to know.!" I jumped back and looked to my left. Ash, Drew and Paul were all arguing. Ash and Paul's faces were red with anger.

"You abandoned Dawn while she was pregnant!" ash yelled. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. They were talking about me. I think. I walked off the dance floor and headed towards the corner they were arguing in.

"Ash I think Violet should know ." Drew said calmly, obviously trying to stop the argument. Ash snapped round and advanced on Drew.

"Oh so you're on his side are you!" ash yelled.

"No. I'm not on anyone's side here. I just think it's fair for Violet to know." drew replied while flicking his hair. Ash leapt forward before misty grabbed him.

"ASH! Starting a fist fight won't stop anything." Misty yelled at him. Ash breathed deeply.

"Drew's right. Violet does have the right to know." May said. It was then I decided to intervene.

"I have the right to know what?" I asked. Everyone froze and slowly turned to face me. No-one answered my question. Just stared at me.

I felt sick again. I wanted to know what they were talking about but part of me didn't. nut it was to late to back out now.

"I have the right to know what." I repeated. Drew took a deep breath and looked at me with the most serious look on his face.

"You have the right to know that Paul's your dad." he said. I froze, my hands shaking as I million questions run through my head. Why did no-one tell me? Where was he when I was growing up? Where was he when I was being bullied?

I ran onto the stage, thee band that was playing had taken a break. I snatched the mic out the stand and spoke into it.

"Everyone listen to me!" I said. My voice was shaking. I had a bad feeling that I was going to burst out in tears soon. But I needed to know one thing first.

"Who here knew that Paul Shinji's my dad. Don't be shy raise your hand." I probably sounded crazy but all the adults in the room understood me. They all raised their hands. I could feel myself shaking.

"Why did no-one tell me?" I asked. No-one dared answered.

My eyes welled up with tears and I ran off the stage. I ran as far as I could, out the dance hall. My eyes closed as I was running. I was only vaguely aware of someone calling my name. I didn't care. I wanted to be alone. I hated showing the fact I was crying. It made me feel weak. That I was pathetic.

I leant against a tree, crying to my hearts content. I felt two warm round slide round me. They locked firmly around my waist. I opened my puffy, red eyes and was shocked at who I saw.

**Me: and that's that**

**Jackson: I'm not mentioned in this chapter**

**Me: are you not . Oh well you'll be in the next chapter**

**Jackson: I better be.**

**,Me: You're getting darker Jackson. You used to be so bright and cheerful**

**Jackson: then I met you. Anyway review.**


	6. Memories and almost kissing

**Me**:** hello people of eath. Today doing the disclaimer is (looks at the door.) Espeon. Wait what?**

**Jake: Espeon return. Sorry she like jumping out her poke ball**

**Me: oh right now do the disclaimer.**

**Jake: will I get paid?**

**Me: Nope sadly I'm still broke.**

**Jake: then I 'm not doing it.**

**Me: then I will put up posters in every region saying that you love violet**

**Jake: (mumbling) I don't love Vi.**

**Me: see that proves it. You love her. You even gave her a nickname.**

**Jake: why you (raises fist then sighs) fine twilight and pokempon queen does not own pokemon.**

**Me: good Jakey.**

Jake. It was Jake. He was the on hugging me. Comforting me. Wiping away my tears. Like the time where we got kidnapped by that angry skarmory.

Flashback (Yay flashbacks sorry)

"_Come on Vi. We need to get to Viridian city today! So I can win my final badge." Jake pestered me. We had just been separated from everyone else due to the fact that me and Jake had just been chased by beedrill. After Jake tried to catch one of him. We had decided the best chance of finding everyone else was to go to the nearest city._

_Jake impatiently grabbed my hand and dragged me along the route to Viridian. I blushed at the contact but Jake didn't notice._

"_Jake let go. Stop being so impatient. The gym isn't going an where." I snatched my hand back. Jake turned round about to retort until he pointed behind me._

"_What Jake do I have something in my hair?" I asked my hand combing through my hair._

"_LOOK OUT." I was about to turn round when I was lifted in the air. It was a skarmory. It's talons dung into my shoulders._

"_JAKE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled at him. He was running after m. he didn't have any pokemon that could fly apart from wingull but he wasn't strong enough to carry Jake. Jake jumped up and grabbed my ankles._

"_Jake what are you doing?" I asked. Before he could reply skarmory released me. _

_We screamed as we plummeted down towards the ground. Unfortunately I was the one who fell through many trees. The branches cut into me._

_Jake managed to land on his feet while I landed on my ankle. I screamed in pain as Jake ran towards me._

"_Vi are you okay?" He asked crouching down and looked at my swollen ankle._

"_No I'm fabulous. What do you think." I snapped at him and instantly felt guilty when I saw the look of hurt on his face._

"_Jake I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I think I twisted my ankle." I said, my voice barley above a whisper._

"_It's okay." Jake quietly replied. He helped me up and supported my weight as we walked towards a cave._

_LATER_

"_I'm sorry." I said looking at Jake. He looked up from the burning fire._

"_Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Jake said walking towards me._

" _If I had never been taken by the skarmory, you wouldn't have tried to save me and then you would have already one your eight badge and th-" I rambled on before Jake place his finger on my lip. Our eyes met as his hand moved from my lip to my eyes that were now clouding up with tears._

"_Ssh. Don't worry. This is no-one's fault." He soothed me. I burrowed my head in his shoulder and started to cry as Jake stroked my hair._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Vi. VI. VIOLET." My head jerked up suddenly. I had just managed to send Jake to the floor as our heads banged together.

"Sorry Jake. " I said worried that I had hurt him.

"No it's my fault vi. I was just wondering why you zoned out there." It was then I realised me and Jake might be having a 'moment.' I decided to tell him what I had just been thinking about.

"well because you were wondering I will tell you. I was thinking about the time when we got taken away by the skarmory." Jake smiled and pulled me down to the ground.

"Hey!" I cried as I feel down to the ground landing on my bottom. Jake's smile grew wider and reached into his pocket.

"I forgot to give you your presents." he said

"I thought you hand already given my presents to may and dre- wait what do you mean presents.

"Three presents actually." I looked at him shocked as he pulled out the most amazing necklace I had ever seen. It was a love heart shaped and had writing written around the heart. It says: _You are my angel, my love, my sun. _It was the most romantic gift I had ever received.

"How did you aff-" I said before I was cut off. Jake had pulled me up and now was attaching the necklace around my neck. He also let my hair out it's bun and let it fall until it grazed my shoulders. I turned round and Jake tucked a white rose behind my ear. I blushed at the contact and hung my head so he wouldn't notice the blush that was arising on my face.

"That was my second and this is my third". He pulled my face up towards his. His hand cupping my chin. I was hypnotised by his gorgeous eyes. I could hardly breath . His warm, peppermint breath brushed against my lips.

We edged closer as I grabbed his cheeks. His hands were around my waist. I smiled as our lips were about to touch. My heart was going into overdrive. Our lips were almost touching. Only a few centimetres now. My dream was coming true.

Suddenly my dreamed turned into a nightmare when a fist went flying into Jake's face and knocked him into the ground. I looked at the person who had just caused a cut on Jake's right cheek to appear.

Paul. It was Paul. My dad.

**Now review I demand it. REVIEW.**


	7. Confrontations

**I can't believe I can actually write something slightly romantic. Why you may ask. Because dear readers today I asked the guy I liked to dance with me for social dancing and he said no. I feel sad. **

**Anyway I do not own pokemon or else you would see me on Pluto. Singing with my insane friends.**

"Who do you think you are?!!!"

"Who do you think you are?!!!" I yelled at Paul as he asked the very same question to Jake. He pulled Jake up ands raised his fist. I had to do something. Jake was about to get beaten up into a pulp just for trying to kiss me.

Without thinking I charged into Paul, sending us both flying to the ground. Jake looked at me shocked.

"Jake just run." I said. Jake nodded and ran. Paul stood up. I lay on the wet grass and stood up. Paul wasn't looking at me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Paul.

"He was trying to kiss you." he said simply. He still wasn't looking at me.

"What and you just suddenly decided to be the overprotective dad? All this time I wanted to meet my dad only to find he's you. A trainer who treats his pokemon with no respect. Who should've looked after me for my whole life. Where were you when was growing up? Did you even think about me?" I said. Paul turned to look at me. But it was as if he wasn't looking at me. It was as if he was seeing right through me. As if I was invisible.

"I was travelling. I never though about you. I didn't even know I had a child till today."

"What!" I whispered shocked. He didn't know either.

"He was trying to kiss you." Paul said. It was obvious he was trying to avoid the daughter father subject to avoid being yelled at. Tough I was yelling at him anyway.

"So? Maybe I like him. Maybe I've liked him for a few years. Maybe I even wanted him to kiss me! Why do you even hate him anyway?"

Paul never answered. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers onto his forehead.

"Well?" I asked.

"You're a lot like your mother." that comment surprised. I thought he was going to say something along the lines of "I don't want you dating anyone." or something like that. But to be compared to my mother.

"What? How?" I spluttered out the words. Never in my life had I been compared to my mother.

"You're pale as her and you have the same look on your face when you're mad." I sat down. I needed to. My head was spinning.

"Did you love her?" I asked. I hadn't meant to ask the question it just came out.

"Yes. I was even going to propose to her. All those years ago. I was so stupid. Dumping her. Just because I caught her hugging a friend. How could I have been so stupid." He was talking to himself more than me. I noticed he was sitting now and had pulled a small, red box out of his pocket.

"This was the ring I was going to propose to her with." He said. Opening the box. The ring it was beautiful. It was a just a simple diamond ring but the way it shone in the moonlight. It was as if the ring was a star, twinkling in the night sky.

"How come?" I asked. I meant the ring but he answered with a completely different reply.

"Do you love him?" Paul looked at me. I stared back, a look of confusion spread across my face. Once again he was avoiding my question.

But.. Did I love Jake. I certainly had a crush on him. That was definite. But love. Love was something different.

"I don't know. I mean I know I have a crush on him but I've never actually though I loved him." I stared out towards the twinkling city lights. "I mean ever since I've met him. It's been difficult to get him off my mind. And then there was the time with the skarmory where he helped me when I twisted my ankle. He even hugged me when I started crying despite how pathetic I was being.

"Every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach. My heart accelerates. Tonight's the only time where we've almost kissed. I think I do love him." I breathed in. that was a lot to say.

I noticed Paul was smirking, looking behind me. I turned and saw Jake.

Jake. Jake. I stood not believing what I saw. No way was Jake there. But he was real. His spiky, black hair moving slightly in the breeze. His breaths were loud. As if in shock.

He had definetly heard me say I love him.

Just my luck.

**Oh he's found out. Find out what happens next in chapter 8 which will be up. ..um who knows when.**

**REVIEW**


	8. Love and back to the dance

**Me: hi guys. I FINALLY UPDATED!!! I had slight writers block**

**Violet: Slight?**

**Me: Okay a lot. But hey I'm finally getting breaking Dawn today. The last Twilight book. And you try doing a project about a microwave and smoothie makers.**

**Violet: what is with you and your obsession with Twilight.**

**Me: we all have our little obsessions. Like Clare and her obsession with shopping, Jake and his obsession with water pokemon. You and your obsession with Jake.**

**Violet; I do not have an obsession with Jake.**

**Me: are you sure? Now do the disclaimer.**

**Violet; I hate you. Anyway Twilightandpokemonqueen does NOT own pokemon. However she owns me, Jake, Jackson, Clare, Roseanne, Alice and Sam. Why do you have so many characters**

**Me: I have a big imagination. Now enjoy.**

NO! NO! NO!

Please tell me this a dream. Some kind of horrible dream . I'll wake up and find myself in my room. Yeah I'll wake up, eat breakfast, train and…

Oh who was I kidding? I was 100% awake.

I looked up and Jake he hadn't moved an inch, his blue-green eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open.

I slowly turned my head around and saw Paul. I mean my dad walk away. Probably back to the party.

"You love me?" I slowly stood up and looked at Jake, who was staring back at me intently. I slowly nooded my head.

My throat was dry. Why was I so scared.? Was it because it was likely he didn't like me back. Great now I was making myself scared.

Jake stepped closer to me. He was only a foot away. His mouth opened then closed. He shook his head.

"You really love me?" my stomach was in knots.

"Yes." my voice was barely above a whisper. He said no more.

Silence. Now it was silent. Usually I liked silence, it gave me time to think. But now, I hated it.

My worst fears were now being confirmed by the silence. He only liked me as a friend.

"it's okay if you only like me as a friend. Forget I said anything." I said. I never really dealt well with embarrassment. I usually ran to the park.

And that's exactly what I did. Run I mean…

Or at least I tried to.

Jake grabbed my arm and turned my around. I was now facing him. He grabbed my face and looked at me for two seconds then leant forward, until his lips collided with mine.

He was kissing me. He was giving me my first kiss. My mind was to jumbled to think straight. Wow his lips are really soft. His arms were now wrapped round my waist.

And I was doing nothing. Wait why wasn't I doing anything. My arms hung strangely at my side. My eyes were wide, while Jake had his eyes shut. Before I had a chance to kiss back he pulled away.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Straight in the eye and said

"Violet. I-I love you." the words were music to my ears. A melody. Great I was all mushy now. And I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms round his neck and smiled. I pressed my lips against his. His lips were moulded perfectly to mine. His grip tightened. I could get used to this.

Unfortunately, al good things have to end. I needed oxygen. I pulled away.

"We should head back to the party." Jake whispered. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, come on let's go." My voice was soft. Jake removed his arms from my waist and stepped back. My arms were no longer linked around his neck. I looked up and stared at the stars. They were shining so bright tonight. I felt something warm wrap around my hand.

It was Jake's hand. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You know I really like it when you smile." Jake said. I giggled. So unlike me. What was love doing to me. But I didn't care. I was happy. Happier than I'd ever been my whole life.

We walked down the grassy slope in silence. It would only take us two minutes to get to the party if we run. Wait I was still wearing my high heels.

"Wait." I let go of his hand. While Jake looked at me confused. I kicked of my high heels then picked them up in my right hand. I slipped my left hand into his right hand.

"Let's go." we spent the few minutes that we had being alone just talking and laughing.

"we're here." Jake said. I sighed and pushed open the door.

Everyone was dancing. I looked around the room , trying to find my dad. And there he was, with Ash, Drew, Misty and May. he noticed me and Jake and smirked at me. The others then turned and looked at me and Jake. They all smiled at us.

Paul and Drew walked over towards us. Their faces kind.

" You're together now." Paul said.

"Yes dad. Thanks to you." I emphasized the word dad. Paul and drew looked at each other. It was obvious that they knew that Paul had hit Jake. Luckily he doesn't have a bruise. Good thing too, it looked like they settled their differences just now. Us telling him Paul hit his son wouldn't exactly keep the peace.

"Want to dance?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I handed Paul my high heels. Jake led me to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He lifted me up and stood me on his feet.

" You never told me you knew how to dance." Jake said.

"You never told me."

"My mum made me take dance lessons for two years. I was bound to remember some of the stuff. Now what about you?"

"I took dancing for three years then I quit when I started my pokemon journey."

"So where are you going next?"

"Johto. On my own."

"Roseanne, Clare and Jackson not going?"

"No. they will be travelling hoenn. You know visiting family and entering gyms and contests."

"why don't you travel with me?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If you want." Jake shrugged, acting as if he didn't care. But I could see he wanted to travel with me. Protect me. As if I needed protecting. I can take care of myself.

"sure after all someone needs to protect you." I said. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"sice girlfriend you are."

"so I'm your girlfriend?"

"I suppose so. After all we both love each other." Jake pecked me on the lips. "So we are definitely travelling together?"

"Duh." Jake chuckled. He pulled me close to him. He was so warm. I rested my head on his shoulder, relishing the feel of it.

I wanted to make it last forever.

**Me: that was slightly mushy**

**Violet: slightly?**

**Me: Hey don't take that tone with me or I will post the pictures of you and Jake kissing on the internet.**

**Violet: You wouldn't. **

**Me: oh I would (runs away)**

**Violet: Review. NOW GET BACK HERE.**


	9. Epilogue

**me: hi guys this is the very last chapter but if you liked this story and wanted more stories to do with Violet then i have a poll on my page that you can do if you want a sequel or prequel**.

**Anyhoo I do not own pokemon but i do own Violet, Jake and most of the characters in this story**

* * *

The sun was rising. The start of a new day. A new journey.

Today was the day I was going to Johto. To compete in the Silver conference. I wasn't travelling in Johto alone. Like I thought I would two months ago, before I found my dad and got a boyfriend.

Clare, Roseanne and Jackson were going to travel in Hoenn. Enter contests and gym battles and visit family. Neil was going to Kanto to challenge the battle frontier.

And Jake? Jake was travelling with me.

"You will look after her? Won't you." my dad asked, concerned. Please as if I need looking after. No need to worry. According to my dad it was what she said all the time. Though when she did say it, it was when people worried the most.

"Dad, don't worry. Besides I'll be the one looking after Jake. Not the other way around." I smirked when I saw Jake frown. I now he is my boyfriend and all but still I couldn't resist teasing him.

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a foghorn.

"It's time for you to go now." Dad hugged me, something he had only done twice. According to May and Drew he was getting better at showing his emotions. " And be safe."

"Don't worry. I know my way about Johto pretty well considering I used to live there. This time I have to win."

"We'll see about that." it was now Jakes turn to smirk as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bye. We'll be back for Christmas." I said. We ran to the ship waving back at our families.

We sprinted up to the upper deck so we could wave back to our family. After two minutes of waving the ship started to leave the port.

Soon, our families were just figures in the distance. I turned to Jake.

"So where does this ship land?"

"New Bark town. Your favourite city." I shuddered , I had been attacked by ledyba because they all saw that I had ONE apple.

Who knew ledyba could be so scary when they were hungry?

"Don't worry. I'll protect you ." I rolled my eyes.

" Just because your dad saved the world a million times, doesn't mean you will."

"You never know it might run in the family."

I smiled and looked at the sky. wingulls were flying above the deck. I had this weird feeling that maybe this trip to Johto wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
